Poupée brisé
by Lukoss
Summary: Sale Teigne et Face de Furet ont eu tort de venir me voir...Et Pelote de Nerfs ne m'aura pas...Parce que je suis Monsieur Tout le Monde...


Disclaimer: les personnages de csi: Manhattan ne m'appartiennent pas...mais on me les donnais ou si on me les prétais je dirais pas non! ^.^ Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de mon travail. Il y a un très, mais alors très léger cross-over avec les experts:Miami.

P.S: Merci Helerah pour avoir corrigé mes fautes *calin*

Bonne lecture ^.^

Poupée brisée

Hum! Sentez-vous cette exquise odeur au goût métallique!

Qui je suis? Votre pire cauchemar, pour vous servir, très chers! Quelle question!

Vous entendez, ils arrivent. La cavalerie arrivera peut-être à temps, ma jolie. Pour une fois... ou peut être pas!

Respires-tu seulement encore? Ta mort a été d'un ennui! J'espère que Sale Teigne et Face de Furet seront là pour le délicieux spectacle que je leur ai préparé. Ils apprécieront sûrement celui que nous avons préparé ensemble, en récompense de leur fidélité. N'est-ce pas, ma belle poupée brisé?!

Comment, vous ne connaissez pas Sale Teigne et Face de Furet? Finalement je devrais peut-être vous tuer, je m'ennuierais peut-être un peu moins en les attendant. Mais vous avez de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur. Je vais donc vous les présenter. Commençons, la Teigne plus communément appelée Mac Taylor est un animal de la race des lieutenants de la police scientifique. Tout comme son acolyte Face de Furet, de son petit nom Horatio Caine.

Quel est ce bruit? Seraient-ce mes invités? Oui ce sont eux, il était temps! Un peu plus et je partais. Quelles entrées fracassantes! Un peu plus et ils tombaient les uns sur les autres, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont maladroits, un peu plus et ils marchaient sur ta main à côté de la porte!

Mes invités arrivent enfin et derrière, leurs sous-fifres!

Vraiment, défoncer une porte pour si peu, ce n'est pourtant pas leur genre. Je sais, ils sont impatients de découvrir leur surprise! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, pourquoi cet air à la fois triste et furieux? Mon cadeau ne leur plaît pas? Les gens aujourd'hui sont bien difficiles, vraiment je pensais que leur offrir une jolie jeune fille leur plairait!

Hé mais doucement les garçons, c'est un monde tout de même, on bouscule, on maltraite les méchants et on soigne les victimes…C'est le monde à l'envers! Vraiment, tout ce cirque pour une pauvre fille juste un peu démembrée et autre joyeusetés dans le genre, trouvée sur le trottoir, non m... Holà doucement, je suis fragile moi!

Tiens, je suis où? Dans une salle d'interrogatoire, lugubre si vous voulez mon avis. Il serait d'ailleurs temps qu'elle soit repeinte, vu les fissures, et lavez-moi un peu ce miroir, qu'est-ce qu'il est sale. Ils doivent pas voir grand chose derrière la vitre.

Ma question de savoir si on leur apprend à faire le ménage dans la police n'a pas l'air de plaire à Nerf en Pelote. Ni aux autres, à bien y réfléchir. Enfin il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse! Mais il est quand même étrange que Pelote de Nerfs me ressemble auta... Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me balancer des photos, l'autre Face de Furet?

Jolies photos. Il y a pleins de sang comme j'aime, c'est qui l'artiste?

Ah c'est moi?

Hé coco, calmos! Si tu continues tu vas nous faire un infarctus. Il est tout rouge. Le rouge, voilà la couleur parfaite pour cette salle! Je m'égare, on en est où? Encore du charabia scientifico-pénal, quel ennui. Ils peuvent pas parler comme tout le monde?

Je sais que je suis un beau gros poisson, première qualité certifié sans matière grasse! Le furet me demande si je regrette mes actes, moi regretter? Mais regretter quoi? Je me suis bien amusé, dans le monde extérieur. Je vais maintenant découvrir si je vais autant m'amuser dans le monde carcéral. J'espère juste que je m'ennuierais pas trop et surtout pas trop tôt!

Ah cette odeur de sang! Je la sens de nouveau, serait-ce un heureux présage? Je l'espère. Je me demande comment se passera ma première fois avec un homme? Se débattra t-il plus que mes chère poupées? Qui vivra verra!

Vous voulez toujours savoir qui je suis? Je me présente, je suis Monsieur Tout le Monde qui se réveille dans son lit au côté de son amant!

Je me nomme Danny Messer, et je ne regarderai plus jamais de film d'horreur avant d'aller me coucher.

La fin


End file.
